


book thief

by leokumi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leokumi/pseuds/leokumi
Summary: or the leokumi au nobody wanted.takumi steals books to prove his worth and leo just wants  a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,, i'm back from the dead lol 
> 
> i haven't been on in here in absolutely ages in terms of writing and i do apologize for that, however, i have been coming up with new ideas for these two nerds i'm still in love with 
> 
>  
> 
> Most of this story is in Takumi's point of view with short chapters usually ranging in 1 thousand words to two thousand. :^)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and excuse my absence which none of you probably even noticed lmao

the breath from outside before i took the final steps to the inside of the building were not much different from the other several times i had done this. this was an adventure, i reminded myself, one that did not cost money - and the type of ones you see in novels where someone goes off to find themselves. however, this is not that type of story. i don't have that, whatever you can call that mundane right that every story has. direction, because my version of a story is distorted and it is in smudged ink where only few can read it. 

i don't have direction. i don't know where i am going, but i always find myself in front of this same building where nobody roams at night. 

the library was never this cold and empty. even if it was silent, there was a warmth and it didn't make me feel surrounded with this strange guilt i suddenly felt now. what i was doing i was not sure - i just knew the back entrance by heart and i wanted to read. 

i wanted to learn and i wanted to grow and i could not. maybe i was stupid and that was okay, because i had accepted that. growing distance for the rest of the people i have accustomed to, the silence was always a final vindication that they were gone too. 

but i, did not need much in my life. my life was bad now and it will always be that way. i was not smart, i learned from books and i was not mentally the age i was physically. 

i used to give the world to someone but i don't know where they were now. this table is cold and my elbows propped my chin up. miss reina's library was a sanctuary and i always came here when the clock struck twelve on the street i passed with the ginormous tree. 

it would be pitch black but there was already a light i knew to follow. my feet walked me there and my brain flew away to other places. did i have to steal, no, i didn't. i am a dumb boy with dumb ideals and maybe that's the most unfortunate part about this.

i didn't want to be dumb and neither did the people at home. circumstances were hard. i really hated this damn silence. why did i? it was the same as any other day. silence in a room where there was no indication of life, of sound, of anything. it was only me and my shallow breaths.

i wanted to write my own story. of what? i didn't know then, but people did it. people who were smart and went to school and weren't poor children and their fate wasn't decided the day they were born. 

i had ideas that i wanted to give the world. but how silly was i, a poor boy wanting to be a innovator of the new world with machines and one small little idea that will not impact much?

i desperately wanted to learn, to be someone; to be a functioning member of society, to do things without being stared at. 

i think i was asking for too much but that is a dream, right? takumi, you need sleep. i was losing my mind over the loss of sleep i had over the past few days. when was the last day i slept without my head dancing, with memories of past days making my head hurt-

funny, i didn't even know anymore. all sakura did was worry, her anxious pale hands trembling even if there was nothing to be scared about. but times are getting hard, i'm not surprised she panics the way she does. 

poor thing jumps at every little sound, even if it's a creek in the stairs. i couldn't blame her, i was like her once. anxious of what? i didn't know. it's the type of worry you don't need an explanation for. it lingers. 

maybe i am way over my head. i want to be smart, and do some things. that's more than i'll ever get in life because i could not do much with the sad amount of money in my pocket, a smart mouth and a panicked mind. 

i see streets, people, the world covered in gold. and i wonder then, takumi, why are you not a part of that? where have you gone wrong?

where did i go wrong, funny question. i don't think i ever went wrong. i think it was just wrong from the start. mother didn't try as much as she wanted to. books were not frequently bought, and ryoma was taken out of school. 

father was distraught. he stared at windows, with rain and the world was foggy. 

"dark times are upon us," the shushed, angry voices of upstairs would reach the couch. hinoka and ryoma were asleep, sakura passed out on my lap. 

i heard much more than i anticipated. yes, we were falling down in debt. we were falling apart as a family. we were falling apart because the world is sometimes too unfair and wants a bit too much from certain people who have nothing to give. 

you take to receive. is that what i was doing now? taking books to receive the loss days of school that i never got? or was this some sort of wicked payback for the things i never got?

i didn't know, if anything, it was both. put me to sleep under the weight of a million expectations and i will try my best to get out. 

with whatever crazy scheme i come up with, but this is different. i wanted to prove something to anyone, goddammit, i'm not picky. 

stealing is the worst way to do it though, but my brain shut out any logical thoughts. the entrance was clear and the night was darker than when i left before. 

(i needed to read these books. i needed to learn that i am more worth than a poor boy who's fate was decided before he could make his own. how many books will it take to reach that sad, little confident outburst? golly, i needed another round trip.)

the concrete came to life as i ran down the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been rotting in my drafts from I think late november so i think it was time to eventually go over it and finalize it before I can publish it. I don't know how serious i want this to really be, knowing all my stories are incredibly short but tbh let's see lol


End file.
